


A Public Affair

by McKayRulez



Series: Spineven [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderless, Gift Work, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Other, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Spinel meets Stevonnie.





	A Public Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireOpal_Tash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/gifts).

Mentally, Spinel understood Steven couldn’t be with her all the time. She knew he had other.. ‘Friends’,.. (The thought alone sent a disturbed feeling throughout her being.), and important obligations. He was a Diamond after all.. Not to mention he was compassionate and basically perfect. Always willing to help anyone and everyone.. 

But in her heart gem, she selfishly craved all his time to herself.. And when he wasn’t with her, all she could do was think about him, and worry what he might get himself into, with that selflessness of his that ignored his own wellbeing and safety for the needs of others. 

With all this in mind, Spinel paced the streets of the Beach City. Her eyes darting left and right, looking for Steven. He had left home with his human companion Connie to hang out. And try as she might have to try to entertain herself, being alone had set her down a mental spiral. So instead, she was now looking for him. Even if she knew she couldn’t hang out with him right now, at least watching him from afar would put her mind at ease. 

To her frustration, all she could see where more and more humans, but not Her half-human. 

After a while, her eyes began to scan the humans with closer care and attention to detail. Hoping one of these beings would be recognizable, of one of the ones he usually hangs out with, and she could ask if they knew where he was that way. 

She had just left the Fish Stew Pizza restaurant, where the Off Colour Lars told her he hadn’t seen him or had him pop out of his head that day, when she stopped dead in her tracks, momentarily taken aback. 

She had sworn she caught a glimpse of Steven out of her peripherals, but when she looked more intently at the being, she saw it wasn’t. Instead the being was… Was.. 

Words were at a loss for Spinel, as her mind went blank and her jaw dropped. She gaped star struck. 

The being was one of the most gorgeous things Spinel had ever seen. 

She didn’t know what the creature was, as her eyes raked over it’s long, slender arms and legs, and then to the face that had first drawn her unwavering gaze. It looked so similar to her Steven, it was almost uncanny, but there was something offset.. (or perhaps feminine?) about it, that Spinel couldn’t explain.

To be honest, the concept of organics and their genders still escaped her and made little sense. So as it was, that she couldn’t tell what this being was supposed to be referred to, be it’ she’ or’ he’ or something entirely different, when it made it’s approach to her. 

“Spinel?” The beautiful creature glanced to their left and right before making their careful approach onto the pavement. “What are you doing here?” The being asked with a hint of concern, (as the gem was currently standing in the middle of the road in front of the Pizza place, with cars beeping at it, ans Spinel was clearly oblivious to it. Well that, and also since Spinel rarely left the temple and did anything without Steven.) 

The concern in it’s voice and seemingly familiarity caught Spinel off guard and she fumbled back startled. “Wh-” She was cut off by a loud car horn that had finally registered to her consciousness and she jumped startled with her shoes loudly squeaking in surprise. The being took her hand and guided her across the street back to the Fish Stew Pizza. 

Spinel stared at their conjoined hands in confusion. Spinel couldn’t explain the strange feeling in her chest as it swam through her body. Her eyes tore off from the hands and she gazed over the tall being, with flawless organic skin, and had long beautiful hair that hung over their shoulders. 

Suddenly, her heart stopped when she saw an edge of pink, peeking out from under the beast’s jacket. 

“Spinel?.. Spinel?!” Stevonnie was waving their free hand over the gem’s eyes. Looking for any acknowledgement of her surroundings, but receiving none. They were terrified that the gem wasn’t moving or speaking, but looking shell-shocked. Stevonnie worriedly wondered if the human cars had traumatized the poor gem, when suddenly the girl snapped and snatched her hand out of theirs, with a glare that could kill. “Spin-” They were cut off, as the gem launched herself unto them, tackling them to the ground. 

“You.. YOU BEAST!” Spinel screeched. 

“Spinel!? What are you-?” 

She grabbed their brown zipped up jacket and pushed it off and over their head forcefully. Then dropped her head onto their belly and gazed at the gem navel. She looked up sharply with tears. “WHAT DID YOU DO?!” She screamed and launched her hands at their head, pulling their chin down and looking into their mouth. “DID YOU EAT HIM!? WHERE IS HE, YOU MONSTER!?” She pushed their head away and lowered her head onto their belly and gave it and affectionate rub. 

“It’s not like that!” Stevonnie panicked and gestured to their chest. “I’m right here!” 

“YOU’RE STILL IN THERE?” Spinel sobbed frantic happy tears. So he wasn’t digested! “I’LL GET YOU OUT MY STEVEN! DON’T YOU WORRY!” She made a hand trumpet and blew, hoping other homeworld gems would come over and help her. She had no idea how to get a gem out of an organic without killing her Steven in the process. Maybe those that lived with these foul beasts would have ideas. 

Stevonnie face palmed. She reached down to pick Spinel off her and try to calm her down, when suddenly, Spinel was kissing their gem. Tears running down her face, and giving it affectionate rubs. Stevonnie froze at the gentle touches. 

“I know you always have to help everyone, Steven, but when a beast says they’re hungry, you don’t have to offer yourself as dinner!” Spinel sobbed and ran kisses over the gem. 

Stevonnie’s hand clenched, and a beat of sweat rolled down their temple. They grimaced, as the gem feelings intensified under Spinel’s gentle wet caresses. “Spinel.. Not now.” They whispered hissed desperately, as Stevonnie was both; one, very aware they were in public, and a crowd had gathered due to Spinel’s screaming, and two, the horrifying fact to Steven that Connie was right there with him and there was only so long he could suppress his intimate thoughts and feelings to her. 

Spinel began nuzzling the gem, in a bid to calm herself and remind her Steven was with her.. Just not right now until this mess got sorted. 

Stevonnie’s toes curled in their flip flops and their breathing more tense and they sweated more. Finally as the glow started to happen. Steven panicked and they defused. 

Spinel squinted and shielded her eyes with her arm, from the blinding light. When it faded, she blinked away the bright specks and saw.. “STEVEN!” She tackled hugged him to the ground. She was giggling and rubbing her pigtails against his exposed belly skin. “I KNEW MY LOVE WOULD SAVE YOU FROM THE BEAST’S BELLY!” Actually she didn’t. This was a happy accident, but it’s a win in her book. 

Steven rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, giving a nervous “Yeah…” His body tensed at the feel of Spinel’s hair softly and smoothly trailing over his skin, which was followed by passionate and desperate kisses that she began to lay on his gem. The sensation overload was making his brain numb. 

Connie was looking at him like he was a freak. 

“C-connie?” He struggled to say her name clearly without whimpering from the waves of pleasure he was feeling right now. His cheeks were red hot, and he wasn’t daring to look at anyone else in the crowd but Connie, or he might die from embarrassment. 

“That-.. You two are-..” Connie couldn’t get her thoughts or words straight, as her eyes darted between them, trying to mentally process whatever gem insanity she just stumbled herself into. 

“It.. It’s not-” Steven’s eyes widened and he gasped sharply, as Spinel started starting cleaning off his gem with her tongue, mumbling to herself that she was going to get the Beasts taint off of him. The wet warmth felt so good, and his mind was buzzing. He lost all train of thought and he felt his whole body basking in glow. 

Connie shivered and looked at him disgusted. “Ugh..” She crossed her arms and mumbled “Gross.” and she quickly pushed herself through the crowd. 

Steven vaguely wondered why she thought this was gross. Love was never gross.. But the ghost of that thought quickly drifted away, as he leaned back moaning in delight. 

The crystal gems finally showed up, (after hearing Spinel’s horn). Pearl pushed herself through the crowd, spear already summoned. She and Amethyst stopped and stared. Only Garnet seemed unaffected as she straightened her visor, without a single hint of emotion. 

“Ewww.. What is that?” Peridot rudely questioned aloud. Though she actually didn’t looked weirded out, like Connie or the humans, just genuinely curious. 

“Steven!” Pearl glanced around the humans and back to him embarrassed and whispered. “This is very.. Inappropriate..” She flushed blue. “At least do it back in Little homeworld..” 

Steven felt flashes of tingling embrace his limbs and he relaxed further into the soothing warmth and delicious need spreading over his body. He didn’t think it was possible to move, let alone stop at this point. 

Amethyst stared fascinated. Watching Steven’s gem glow brighter and brighter under Spinel’s lips and tongue. Waves of pleasurable energy was irradiating from his gem, (much like Blue Diamond’s emotional powers), and it felt intoxicating as it seeped into every part of her. She took a step closer, yearning for more, but Pearl placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her back. “What are they doing?” She asked excited. 

Garnet turned. “Let’s go.” 

Pearl followed but as soon as her grip left Amethyst shoulder, the purple gem was gone. She looked back and found her sitting next to Steven’s body, hunched over it enthralled. 

“Psst.” She nudged Steven’s shoulder and he let out a groan. His eyes staring straight ahead into the sky unseeing. “What are you two doing?”

“I’m cleaning that evil beast’s taint off MY Steven’s gem!” Spinel announced in annoyance as she surveyed her handiwork and found it unsatisfactory for her Diamond. She lowered her head and continued to use her tongue. 

Amethyst blinked, having no idea what she meant by that, but she stared hard at her technique. She felt her form tingle, just watching the tip of her tongue swirl over the surface of the Diamond. It must have been as pleasurable as she imagined as Steven shivered and began panting. “Can I try?” 

Spinel’s head shot up and gave her an annoyed look for interrupting her and her Steven’s private playtime. “Does it look like I have two heads? Go get another gem to do it for you.” Then looked away and resumed concentration onto her Steven. 

Amethyst looked around and caught sight of Peridot’s nerdy interest. “PERIDOT!” 

The green gem froze and looked freaked at being called out, or maybe embarrassed that she was caught watching. “What?! What!?” 

“COME LICK MY GEM!” She yelled. 

Peridot’s eyes evaluated her. Wondering if she serious or not before her face calmed, and she smiled. “OKAY!”

\--

“And that was how other gems learned the act of “Gem Polishing” another gem.” Peridot explained to the crowd of Little Homeworld Gems. 

Lapis looked disinterested. “That’s a boring story.” 

Peridot looked taken aback, but Amethyst wrapped a supported arm around her. “No one asked your opinion, debbie downer.” 

Jasper looked upset. 

“What’s wrong, sis?” 

“You couldn’t have went into more detail..” Jasper trailed off, looking distant and flushing hard. 

“Detail?” 

“Like.. Like the techniques and-” 

Amethyst grinned. “The sexy stuff?” 

Jasper shrank down into herself, mortified, but her sister just brushed it off. 

“”Self discovery is the coolest part, right?” She shrugged, half knowing it was cruel in a way to keep them wanting more, but grinning anyways. “ So, I’ll leave that to your dirty imagination….”


End file.
